Feather
by Nanori The Authoress
Summary: This is Nanori the announcer guy's story, not mine, k? Chapter Three out!
1. Chapter One What's with the DDR machine!

1 Feather  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Toki, are you quite done?"  
  
The attractive black-haired teen looked up at her smaller brother and shook her head. Toki wouldn't finish until he had eaten the whole hamburger.  
  
"No! Ari, you know better than that!"  
  
He did it again... Ari thought. How can he read my mind like that?  
  
"Cause I'm smart!"  
  
Ari facefaulted (Which, if you think about it, would be impossible because she was sitting on the sidewalk next to the hamburger stand where Toki was currently commencing to stuff his face) and sighed.  
  
"Guess I can't hide anything from you, huh, little bro!"  
  
Toki didn't answer, because he was talking to the person who ran the stand, or to be more exact, paying him. He hopped down from the small round stool and pulled on Ari's arm, making her stand up.  
  
"Let's go, already!"  
  
Ari grinned, and sent him in the direction of the nearest arcade.  
  
"You go on ahead, I'll catch up."  
  
Toki ran over to the arcade and went in. Ari walked over to the sidewalk next to the arcade, sat down, pulled out a plain brown feather, looked at it, and started to think about their situation. Her little brother was a psychic, she was an expert on DDR'ing, and this was going to get them... where? That's right, nowhere. She sighed, put the feather behind her ear, and walked in the arcade towards the DDR 4th mix plus machine, as usual, put eight quarters in, as usual, stepped on the platform, as usual, chose Orion.78 on Maniac, as usual, then started to dance, as usual. But, not as usual, the feather behind her ear started to glow, and she was promptly sucked in to the machine.  
  
"Whoa... Cool!"  
  
"Yes... cool...."  
  
Ari whirled around, startled.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"I'm surprised you don't know..."  
  
"Waiit... not.... The Announcer Dude!"  
  
"Correct!"  
  
Ari started to actually assess the situation. Then, she realized where she actually was.  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
She started to murmur something under her breath. The Announcer Dude, not quite hearing all of what she was saying, stepped forward out of the shadows, revealing his features. He had short brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with flames on the right side.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm chanting chamomile, 'cause I heard it's a calming herb."  
  
The Announcer's face went blank as he considered this, then he grinned.  
  
"Cute."  
  
Ari grinned cheekily and asked,  
  
"Me or my chant?"  
  
The Announcer blushed darker than the flames on his shirt, than said timidly,  
  
"The chant...."  
  
Ari's face suddenly hardened as a thought dawned on her, and asked,  
  
"Enough. Why am I in this machine?"  
  
The Announcer pointed to the feather in her hair. She took it out and fingered it gingerly.  
  
"This thing, huh? Why?"  
  
"That, I will tell you tomorrow. For now, you should get settled in."  
  
He snapped his fingers and they were transported to a nice looking bedroom. Ari's eyes widened.  
  
"You got to show me how you do that."  
  
The Announcer grinned and said,  
  
"I control this realm. I can do anything I want."  
  
He glanced at her clothes: Purple pants, light green vest, blue shirt with purple undershirt showing through tears in the shirt on the shoulders.  
  
"You really should change in to something more comfortable."  
  
And with that, he snapped his fingers, and left. Aki spoke to where he was.  
  
"Don't watch!"  
  
A voice appeared in her ear.  
  
"I have no intention to."  
  
"Wha.. don't DO that!"  
  
"Fine... See you in the morning."  
  
And with that, she looked in the closet at her choices of clothes. She decided on a fuzzy blue sweater and blue jeans. She slipped on a white nightgown, slipped in to bed, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
End of chapter one. 


	2. Chapter Two Rude awakenings

1 Feather  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ari was promptly woken up by pressure on her butt. Her eyes opened, and, turning over, she heard a masculine yell, then a thump. She sat up, and looked over the edge of her bed. She was surprised to see a young man with spiky brown hair, wearing a red vest over a black shirt, and grey camouflage pants flat on his butt who was previously sitting on hers. Ari was a bit startled.  
  
"Who are you, and what the *&$*&$ are you doing in my room?!"  
  
The young man was slightly taken aback by such an innocent looking girl using language like that, but to avoid further injuries that might be caused by her rampant hormones he decided to answer her questions.  
  
"Ah, I'm Rage, and… I was sent by Nanori to wake you up, Ari."  
  
"Nanori?"  
  
"The Announcer Dude, as you know him."  
  
"Ah. Why does he want me to wake up?"  
  
"I have no idea. You should get dressed in light clothes, cause I don't know why, and then go see him."  
  
"Okay… Well? Shoo!"  
  
And Rage was promptly shooed. Ari got out of bed, and headed towards her closet. Instead of her original choice of clothes (fuzzy sweater and blue jeans) she chose a light blue tank top and white shorts. She got dressed, and opened the door in her room. In the hallway, she caught a glimpse of neon green as someone ran by her.  
  
"Hey, can you tell me where I can find Nanori?"  
  
The blur turned in to a person as it ran backward to answer her question.  
  
"Yeah, follow me. By the way, my name's Charmy. I already know who you are, Nanori told me. Ari, right?"  
  
"Yeah. So, did he like, tell everyone here?"  
  
"Pretty much… Yeah, he did."  
  
"Greaat. Nanori was well fit for the Announcer."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"He has a big mouth."  
  
Charmy giggled.  
  
"Hehehe … Ok, his room is over here. See ya later."  
  
And with that, she ran off.  
  
Ari tentatively twisted the doorknob, pulled the door open and went in. She saw six Dance Dance Revolution machines, and Nanori sitting on the left bar of the 4th mix plus machine… The very one she had been sucked in to. She saw Orion.78 on the screen, about to be chosen on Maniac.  
  
"Ironic, ne?"  
  
Ari grinned.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
Nanori's face hardened.  
  
"The reason I summoned you here is… 


	3. Chapter Three Nanori!

Disclaimer: I don't own DDR, some rich guys in Japan do (But I do own Ari and Nanori (except his voice. The evil rich guys own that. *pout*)!) Here is Chapter Three of Feather. By the way, sorry for not updating. *prepares to get bricked* I found this on my computer, and all I could think of was WHY DIDN'T I POST THIS??? But I have plenty of good ideas for this, though! And expect an update to must of my fics as well. ^_~  
  
~Nanori the Authoress~  
  
Feather  
  
"The reason I brought you here is because." Nanori stopped abruptly. Ari was shocked by what happened next. Nanori's body flickered in and out of view. Then, she heard him start to mutter under his breath. Ari could only catch small bits.  
  
"No. can't. Ari. help.no." He collapsed on her lap, then disappeared.  
  
Completely. She didn't even feel his weight anymore.  
  
"Nanori. Where are you?" She looked around.  
  
"I'm right by you." Ari turned around. She still didn't see him.  
  
"Ok, so you're invisible?"  
  
"Not quite. I have no body, I'm just a disembodied voice. The announcer. How you saw me earlier was just an illusion, a phantom, if you will."  
  
"You seemed to be in pain."  
  
Nanori made a derisive sounding noise.  
  
"Of course I was. It isn't easy changing from a physical form to an entity. Very painful, and I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"Fine, but I have one more question."  
  
"Ok, shoot."  
  
"Why did you change back into an entity? Why couldn't you stay in your physical form?"  
  
Nanori sighed.  
  
"I only have a limited amount of time, unfortunately. My time just ran out." Ari could tell by his tone of voice that he wasn't going to speak anymore. As she walked out of his room, she turned and asked,  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
She felt his presence around her.  
  
"Yes. Meet me tomorrow in my room and here we will talk."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She opened the door, and since it opened into the room, was promptly buried in an avalanche of people.  
  
"What the f-"  
  
Her words were drowned out by the frantic scrambling of the DDRers trying to get away.  
  
She blinked.  
  
"That was. strange."  
  
If Nanori had had a body, he would have shrugged.  
  
"They're always eager to see me with a."  
  
"Girl? They wanna see ya kiss me?"  
  
"Actually."  
  
Ari thought about that for a second.  
  
". EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeeah. Meet me tomorrow in my room. I'll make a bargain with the Entity and try to get my body back. permanently. Jaa mata!"  
  
Ari opened the door. She had some DDRers to hunt down. Wait. Did Nanori just give her an informal goodbye? Like he was. Ari smiled to herself, and walked down the hall happily. 


End file.
